


Fates After the War

by Avernon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dragon Urges, F/F, F/M, Sex, Spying, Twins, peeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avernon/pseuds/Avernon
Summary: After the war between Hoshido and Nohr, peace has settled and yet tension still remains. How will the royal families deal with peace after dealing such vicious blows to each other? Only time will tell...





	Fates After the War

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Fire Emblem 
> 
> Hey readers! I hope you guys enjoy this little thing I made. I needed to get a story up here at some point and I figured why not use one of my favorite pairings? If you don't like the pairing, well I don't know why you're reading this then. Don't worry though, I plan on using other pairings in other chapters. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Warning Mature Content.

* * *

  
**Corrin’s POV**

  
“Ugh…you know it wasn’t as bad as the regiments that Xander and Camilla put us through…” Corrin groaned as she staggered into her room with her twin right behind her. The snow haired girl felt like her whole body was going to fall apart.

“They were still rather rough…” Kamui sighed behind her as he cracked his shoulders gently.

The twins had just gone through a rather harsh training regiment curtsey of their family. It had been some time since the twins had been together so they wanted to see if they still synced up as well as they were supposed to. There were some rough spots since they had both changed a bit but it went rather well all things considered.  
At least people weren’t trying to kill each other that was always a plus side. It was always something they worried about ever since the peace treaty was enacted. Just because peace was reigning didn’t mean that it had settled in the hearts of the people after all. All it could take was the rush of being in training to make a grudge come out.

“I still think you’re insane…” Corrin mumbled as she pulled off her armor so she could rub her side, where no doubt a bruise was forming under her chainmail. Her twin gave her a small smile as he sat down next to her and placed his hand on her side and Corrin sighed gently as she felt him work his healing magic over her.

“Remember which one of us has healing…” Kamui teased gently. His hand settled on her and he wrapped his arm around her gently.

“You always could heal…” Corrin sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They both sighed as they just basked in each other’s warmth for a few moments.

The twins were just happy to be together again after being apart for so long because of the war. They had both chosen different sides in the war. They had gone to war against each other and thankfully neither of them died. Things were a bit tense between them but they were trying to put the issues aside to work together towards a lasting peace.

“Kamui?” a soft voice called. Corrin’s head raised and she turned with her twin to the sliding door as it opened up. The one who opened the door was the beautiful blue haired songstress, Azura. She was a princess of Nohr that was taken by Hoshido, whereas the twins were in the same situation just reverse. More importantly though she was Kamui’s wife.

“Hello dear, what’s wrong?” Kamui greeted warmly as he parted from Corrin and stepped over to embrace his wife. The couple embraced and shared a small kiss that made a pit form in Corrin’s gut.

Corrin had seen their love coming even before the war. Originally she thought Kamui was going to end up with Camilla and he probably would have but after they met Azura, it was like Kamui was under a trance of some sort and the songstress was all too happy to return the favor. Corrin was happy for her twin of course even if it had upset Camilla and Elise that he had given his heart to someone else. She certainly couldn’t blame him though. The war certainly helped push them together.

“I was just wondering if you were available. I wanted to talk with you,” Azura said as her eyes darted over to Corrin who blinked in surprise.

“Oh um do I need to leave?” she asked, bashfully.

“No its ok you should rest. Azura and I were going to go on a walk tonight anyway,” Kamui explained and Corrin nodded stiffly. Azura’s yellow eyes stared at her with interest for a few moments before she intertwined her hand with her husbands. Kamui on the other hand was looking at her with concern.

“I’ll come back later to see you if you want?” Kamui asked and Corrin flinched but she nodded silently.

“I would like that,” she agreed and Kamui nodded before he and Azura both left the room, hand in hand. Corrin let out a breath when they both left and she fell onto her bed in a heap.

“Mm…” the white haired princess groaned as she massaged her head. The stress of the day was getting to her and unfortunately she had no way of reliving said stress.

“Maybe some sleep will be for the best…” she sighed as she closed her eyes and nodded off very quickly.

* * *

**Kamui’s POV**

  
“So how has Corrin been?” Azura asked as they walked through the castle gardens. The sun had already set and the night sky was set above them. They had the whole area to themselves since everyone was asleep or away at that hour.

“She’s stressed though we’re all stressed nowadays even if the war is over,” Kamui replied simply as he walked with his wife through the halls of Shirasagi. The couple liked to just move around like this together, being able to just be together without the pressure of their lives weighing in on them.

“Yes but she seems rather…out of it,” Azura spoke as they walked into the gardens where Kamui first met her or at least when he thought he first met her at the time.

“Yes I’ve noticed it as well. Something ails her and it’s not something that can be swiped away. I thought that training together again would help but it seems to have just made it worse,” Kamui sighed as he led his wife over to the small bridge overlooking the small pond and stream the garden held.

“Mm…” Azura hummed as they both leaned against the railing. Kamui sighed contently as Azura leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

“Do you think…it’s about Leo?” Kamui asked after a few content moments.

“Hm? What about Leo?” Azura asked as she nestled herself against him.

“Before the war, Leo and Corrin were close. I thought they were going to get married. But when I saw them at Izumo it was like whatever was between them just disappeared and was replaced by tension,” Kamui explained. He was so caught up in the war that he had no time or desire to invoke what was happening between them. Even now with peace his duties were more political than martial and he had been unable to really focus on his rather mixed up family life. He was already having a hard time focusing on Azura with his duties weighing on him.

“That sounds like a good guess. Perhaps she’s lonely?” Azura suggested. Kamui mulled that over a bit with a frown.

After the war ended the two families had all been busy trying to smooth things over. The war had lasted around a year and things were more than a little tense. Even with the treachery of the late King Garon being laid bare people were still rather bitter with each other. People had died and many people had lost someone they cared about whether they be friends or family. That kind of pain is difficult to ignore. Unfortunately the royal families were not exempt from those bitter feelings. Things had been done between them that were not so easily forgotten or forgiven, the twins were included in that.

Corrin had elected to stay in Hoshido to try and help things smooth over since most of the fighting happened there. She had to endure a bit of hardship since the people saw her as a traitor even though Kamui tried to shield her. Ryoma and the others were a bit cold to her too unfortunately despite her best efforts to try and warm up to them again. Sakura at least didn’t hold a grudge but even she was wary of Corrin now much to their dismay.

None of their family from Nohr had decided to stay with Corrin either, not even Elise and to Kamui’s surprise Leo had not decided to stay with her either. That was a bit concerning though Kamui supposed he couldn’t hold it against them. Staying in what was essentially still hostile territory without an army was a bit ill advised. Who was to say someone wouldn’t try anything? Still though that left Corrin without a lot of options.

“I’ve tried to keep her company,” Kamui said more to himself than to Azura.

“I have as well,” Azura replied though like Kamui she was stating that more than trying to make some kind of excuse.

“This makes me wonder if the war really had to happen. I wonder if things could have gone differently,” Kamui sighed. The state of things in his families from Nohr and Hoshido were taxing on him as well. That was also without factoring in his new duties during peacetime.

“You did what you thought was right Kamui, what you had to do,” Azura said as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I know…its just I never thought things could turn out this way after the war ended,” Kamui sighed. He wished the war had never happened in general to be honest, even if Garon was gone now they had given up a lot to make that happen. So many people died that didn’t have to and the bonds Kamui and Corrin held with the families they sided against were strained.

“War always has a price. But it had to be done otherwise who knows what could have happened,” Azura spoke and while Kamui agreed with her he still felt like hell.

“I know…” he sighed. Azura didn’t respond for a while and Kamui wondered what she was going to do when she finally did. Then he felt her hand touch his face and turn him towards her again but instead of speaking she kissed him.

“Mm!” Kamui got over his shock and returned the kiss eagerly. The kiss quickly grew heated as Azura brought one of her legs up to wrap around his waist and Kamui’s hand reached down to cup her rear, his hands going under her kimono.

“No more of that talk for the rest of the night, now the night is just for us…” Azura said breathlessly and Kamui nodded.

“Not here though…the others will hear us for sure,” Kamui said as Azura started to grind herself against him, making him grit his teeth.

“The baths then…the others won’t go there and the walls are thicker there…” Azura said quickly and Kamui nodded as she grabbed his hand and they ran for the baths to indulge themselves…

* * *

**Corrin’s POV hours later**

“Mm…” Corrin yawned as she stretched her arms up above her. She was walking through the castle halls, trying to find the baths. Her sleep had been restless unfortunately so she hoped a bath would take the edge off. Everyone was asleep at this time and the only people who were awake were probably off somewhere private.

“Well at least I’ll have the baths to myself…” Corrin sighed as she trudged her way along with her towel slung over her shoulder lazily. The walk to the baths was uneventful thankfully and Corrin was just ready to go into a nice hot bath. She figured no one was around so she just went into the baths without a care in the world.

“Lets see, now which one should I go for?” Corrin thought as she closed the door behind her but the moment the door closed something or rather someone happened.

“Ooooo!” Corrin froze after hearing such a pleasure filled moan. All traces of sleep left her and she was placed on alert. Her mind processed the information faster than she would have liked. There was little doubt in her mind whom made that sound. Even if she wanted to deny it she was unable to. Her “awake” eyes darted around the lobby of the bath house to see discarded clothes that she knew for a fact were worn by the people she last saw before her restless sleep. Her ears were also able to pick up the distinct sound of water that was splashing about and she also heard the sound of two things splashing together.

“Mm…Kamui…” and that just made it even easier to tell who it was…Corrin shuddered a bit as she tried to block the sounds out to no avail. The walls must have really been soundproof if Corrin had not heard anything outside.

Dragon blood gave the user essentially eternal youth as well as heightened senses and abilities. In Corrin and her twin’s case it was even more so because they were literally dragons. For the first time in Corrin’s life though she wished she did not have such heightened abilities because it made blocking out the sound of Kamui and Azura making love impossible to block out!

“Azura…” Corrin flinched when she heard her twin speak. That did not sound like the Kamui she knew, he was also so measured and calm. That sounded so…primal and…dominating.

Against her better judgment, Corrin went over to the bath that they were in. It was rather easy to tell considering that it was the only one lit up and their clothes were strewn about outside the door. The dragon princess carefully crept up to the door and slowly opened it, not fully or even ajar, just a crack so she could see inside. And boy did she see something…

“Ahh!” Azura was bent over the edge of the bath, using her hands to keep herself up while she was being taken by Kamui who was rutting into her from behind, the water was sputtering and splashing every time their hips connected too.

“Ooh gods!” Azura cried out as she was fucked. Her face was completely full of pleasure and happiness as she was taken. Her breasts were swaying every time Kamui thrust into her. Corrin had never seen Azura look so…so…passionate! She was always so calm and collected, now here she was screaming and moaning in pleasure like some kind of concubine!

“Azura!” Kamui on the other hand was rutting his blue haired wife like no tomorrow. Corrin could see her twins toned frame tense as he thrust into his wife, the look on his face was a bit feral and she saw a rather pleased smirk on his face as he took her. That was not something Corrin’s twin did! Still…she had to admit he looked really good while he did it.

“Mm!!!” Azura picked up her bra and bit into it to try and contain her moans, something that Corrin found…rather appealing actually. She looked so naughty being taken like that. Kamui looked really good just taking his wife like some kind of ty-Corrin had been reading Camilla’s books too much…

Corrin should have backed away, hell she shouldn’t have even looked in on them in the first place but she just couldn’t resist. She just felt drawn to them. It was like a need. She found herself becoming enraptured with them a bit as she watched.

Azura was rather toned despite the fact that she looked a little slim. Corrin had to remind herself that the songstress was fighting on the front with Kamui during the war. Plus her breasts, they looked so soft and firm, almost as large as Camilla’s. Her pink nipples looked nice and suck able, Kamui must have loved them.

Kamui on the other hand did not surprise Corrin as much; she knew that he was built up. She had been around him for over eighteen years after all plus she had seen him fight, it only made sense that he was rather fit. Still though he seemed to be even more impressive now after the war. His muscles were tense as he fucked Azura like a whore, particularly his abs and his arms. Corrin almost found herself swooning at the rather masculine display. In fact Corrin found herself getting a little warm downstairs. A certain part of her began to react as well, refusing to be ignored anymore.

“Mm!!” Azura bit down into her bra again as she tried to contain her moans since Kamui reached forward to cup her breasts in his hands as he thrust into her.

“This is so wrong…” Corrin thought as a certain part of her demanded attention. One of her hands slipped down her pants, into her underwear. Her hand found her pussy and started teasing the outer lips gently to give her pleasure.

After Corrin’s dragon powers awoke, something else changed about her. She got “urges” stronger than anything she felt when puberty hit her. It was like a lust was in her that just needed to be sated. That was part of the reason why her relationship with Leo had not survived the war unfortunately. She loved him but he was unable to sate her needs and he took it pretty hard despite Corrin’s assurances. Eventually he sought solace in someone else. He tried to argue that it was a mistake made in weakness but Corrin’s anger exploded at him and well…they just never recovered after that.

Corrin thought that she was the only one that got that way since none of her siblings got them, certainly not Leo. Though apparently she was wrong. Kamui got them as well if the way he was fucking Azura was anything to go off of. Maybe it was because they were actually dragons while the others were just descendants? It would certainly explain why Leo couldn’t keep up with Corrin. Azura seemed to be having some trouble keeping up with Kamui as well though she was obviously enjoying it while Leo had not when he was trying to keep up with Corrin. If that was the case though it made Corrin wonder if Takumi had his hands full with Lilith then as she was a true dragon like Kamui and herself.

“Mm…” Corrin hitched her breath as she tried to contain her moans. Better save the logical thoughts for after she settled her carnal ones. She reached for the nearest thing and it happened to be Azura’s…panties and bit down on it to contain her moans. She flushed when she realized it but she was already going down the rabbit hole so she might as well do what she planned.

“Here I am masturbating to my brother and his wife fucking…” Corrin thought in her head as she masturbated herself as she continued watching the hot scene in front of her. She had taken her top off and her bra so she could squeeze her breasts and she had lowered her pants and her panties to her knees so she could have an easier time playing with her pussy.

“Yes Kamui!” Azura screamed, apparently she stopped biting down on her discarded bra and had decided to just scream. Corrin couldn’t blame her; Kamui was really going to town on her. He was pinching both her pink nips as he fucked her pussy. Corrin wished she could see Kamui going into her, Azura must have been spread really wide or speared deep if she was screaming like that.

“Mm…it’s ok Azura…cum for me,” Kamui spoke softly and clearly at the same time. Corrin found herself getting a bit more aroused at his words not just the fucking he was delivering.

“Oooo!!!” Azura arched her back suddenly and moaned so loudly as she came. Her whole body shook like she was shivering but she was far from cold. At the same time Kamui growled lowly as his hands tightened around Azura’s hips, signaling his release inside her. Azura let out a soundless gasp as she started shaking a bit more, a rather naughty smile formed on her face as she was filled. They stayed like that for a few moments before they slowly came down from their high.

Azura slowly collapsed onto the edge of the water, her lower half still resting in the bath; she was panting softly from exertion. Kamui slowly leaned over her and Azura turned her head to the side to meet him in a loving kiss. It was a rather sweet sight compared to the rough debauchery that they just committed.

“Mm…” Corrin kept stroking her pussy as she watched them in a bit of a more loving moment now. She wished she came in when they started instead of near the end, she wasn’t able to finish yet!

“I still need to make you cum dear,” Azura said breathlessly after their kiss broke and Corrin was shocked. All that and Kamui didn’t finish? She thought he did!

“I did cum, love,” Kamui replied and Corrin noted that he didn’t sound tired at all.

“Mm I mean actually cum dear, you let yourself finish; you weren’t pushed into it…I know because you can go a lot longer than that…” Azura said sweetly and Corrin’s mind blanched as she processed the information. How long had they been going at it? They made it sound like they had been at it for over an hour!

“Mm…well it seems like he really does have urges like me…” Corrin thought as she kept pleasuring herself.

“Heh…think you can go again then?” Kamui asked and Azura giggled as she kissed him again.

“Of course! Its my duty to sate your needs!” she said cheerfully and Corrin found that very arousing. It was hot listening to those two talk that way when they normally would never do that. In public they were so shy! Were they always like this behind closed doors?

“Then I’ll sate yours too…” Kamui replied lowly as he pulled back his hips and then Corrin finally saw his member as it slid out of his wife.

“Holy shit…” It was large to put it lightly, larger than any other penis Corrin had seen in real life or read about in literature. She had seen her twin naked before, years ago when they were just turning into teenagers but she did not recall his penis being like that.

It stood at attention and it was large enough to extend over his muscled stomach and it was as thick as Corrin’s wrist if she was any judge. Plus it was a bit scaled and roughly textured, it kind of reminded Corrin of their dragon scales a bit. His balls were also very large as well, it boggled Corrin’s mind how much semen he probably had in those.

“Leo doesn’t even compare…” Corrin thought. She might have felt a little bad for thinking that before but she really didn’t now because of what he did to her.

“Mm…all that for me?” Azura asked as she twisted around and gripped his member with both her hands. Corrin was not sure how the hell Azura could deal with that; her hips were slim!

“Of course…” Kamui said and Azura leaned in and licked the tip of his dick before she stood up fully. Corrin licked her lips when she saw Azura’s shapely rear and she could see her pussy. Her pink lips were leaking Kamui’s seed into the water. The naughty sight got Corrin even hornier.

“Wow…they’re really into it…” Corrin thought as she stuck her fingers into her needy pussy as she continued to bite down on Azura’s discarded underwear.

“Come love…” Azura kissed him deeply before she turned around and pressed her back against him.

“Mm…” Kamui lifted one of her legs up and held it there as he let his engorged cock slip between her legs and rub the length against her pussy. Azura leaned back and wrapped one of her arms around him so her head was next to his. Kamui wrapped his other arm around her to help support her. Now they could kiss and fuck in a way where he could reach deep into her. Also something that was an unknown boon to the couple was now Corrin could have a full view of Kamui going deep into Azura…

“Go for it Kamui…” Corrin thought as she cheered her twin on despite how wrong it was for her to be like this.

“Mm…ready?” Kamui asked as he rubbed his member against her. Azura smiled devilishly and reached down to align his cock with her pussy. He groaned softly and Azura laughed a little as she teased him.

“Does that answer your quest-ah!!” Azura’s eyes widened as Kamui thrust inside her before she could finish. Kamui had a rather smug look on his face as he sheathed himself inside her.

“Wow…” Corrin saw his cock spread and enter Azura’s pussy all the way to his balls. There was still a lot of leftover cum inside her since Corrin could see a lot of it leaking down from her pussy down his length then onto his balls.

“Does that answer your question?” he asked a bit cheekily as he started thrusting in and out of her. Azura’s cheeks flushed dark red in embarrassment but she didn’t stifle her moans.

“Ah…ah…ah…” Azura panted as Kamui’s member went in and other of her.

“Hah…hah…” Corrin was practically lying on her side as she thrust her fingers into her pussy. She pinched one of her nipples as she watched the couple fuck. She felt so hot as she watched them. They were too hot!

“Mm…Kamui, so good…” Azura moaned as she started fiddling with her own clit as Kamui thrust into her and leaned her head back against his shoulder as he took her.

“Good…” Kamui groaned as he thrust into her hard and fast. Azura lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him hard after a few moments, probably to try and stifle her own moans and Kamui was more than happy to return the favor as he thrust into her warm passage.

“Mm…I can’t believe these two are so…into this…” Corrin flushed as she kept masturbating herself to the naughty act in front of her.

Kamui and Azura never ever gave any hint to acting like this when they were out in public. Their love was apparent and obvious from the way they stayed around each other and spoke to one another but that was it. The worst they did was hold hands, intertwine their arms or share simple kisses or hugs. They were generally very quiet and simple with their affection or in Camilla’s terms “vanilla”. Who would have thought they would be like this behind closed doors?

“Mm!!!” Corrin bit down harder on the garment in her mouth as she felt herself go over the edge and drench her fingers in her own cum. She forced herself to stay quiet and keep watching though.

“Ah! Kamui! Going to cum!” Azura broke the kiss and cried out as she bit her lip naughtily as she rolled her hips against her husband’s thrusts. Kamui growled lowly and his thrusts picked up even more speed and Azura gasped every time he thrust into her before suddenly she went still and her eyes went wide as she came.

“Kamui!” she gasped as she shivered on his cock. Kamui didn’t stop thrusting though and Azura gasped and shuddered as he continued to thrust into her through her orgasm. It wasn’t long until another orgasm was thrown onto Azura but Kamui still had not finished. It took some amount of time that Corrin cared not to keep track of and a few more orgasms on Azura’s part before Kamui reached his end.

It came when Kamui buried his head into Azura’s shoulder as he let out a rather bestial growl as he finished inside her. Corrin could see his cock shaking as he pumped his cum deep into his wife’s pussy. The sneaky princess thought she could see the outline of his member in Azura’s toned stomach. She could also see a lot of Kamui’s seed leak down Kamui’s member and balls-

“Shit!” Corrin let out a yelp as she came once again at the naughty sight. She closed her eyes and kept pleasuring herself to make her time last longer. When it finally came to an end she let out a raspy gasp.

She opened her eyes finally to see that the couple were no longer standing but were now cuddling in the pool, both looking very content. Azura was resting on his lap with her arms wrapped around him while he had his own arms wrapped around her, holding her against him. Corrin could see that Kamui was still erect but they were apparently taking a break now, probably for Azura’s benefit.

“I love you Kamui…” Azura whispered as she raised her head from his chest to gaze at her husband happily.

“I love you too, Azura…” Kamui responded readily as she framed his face with her hands. They shared a loving kiss and Corrin suddenly felt like she was intruding, even if she already was. Now that she had let out a considerable amount of stress she was now a bit more lucid and suddenly felt all the problems she felt earlier rise up.

Corrin pushed herself up and started redressing herself and trying her best to make it look like she wasn’t there in the first place. She couldn’t exactly wipe her hand on the garments laying about so she ended up having to suck it off her own hand, which reignited her body’s passions again but she reigned herself in this time. She could just spend some more time on herself afterwards. She did have to admit though, her rather naughty fun had knocked the edge off of her and she felt like a load had been taken off her. She just had to make sure no one figured out what happened.

“Perhaps we should go back to our room now?” Azura asked sweetly and Corrin froze.

“Sure…just let me check on Corrin first.” Kamui responded and Corrin unfroze and quickly fastened her clothes on. When she heard the splashing of water again she stormed out of the baths as quickly and quietly as possible.

The moment she was outside she made a break for her room. Thankfully no one stopped her and anyone who was in the halls didn’t bat her another eye. She was a princess after all so she was allowed some manner of privacy. When she reached her room she let out a sigh of relief as she reached to open the door.

“Corrin?” the white haired princess yelped and almost jumped but she got ahold of herself and turned to see Sakura walking towards her.

“Oh! Sakura, what’s wrong?” Corrin asked, trying to contain her anxiety. Sakura looked like she had just woken up if her hair was anything to go off of. That was good, it meant she had no reason to suspect anything so all Corrin had to do was try and stay calm.

“I had a bad dream so I woke up,” Sakura explained as she tried to smooth out her hair a little though it stayed up, much to Corrin’s amusement but she didn’t laugh.

“So what are you doing out here? You looking for Kamui or something?” Corrin asked. Sakura frowned and shook her head as if she didn’t expect that question.

“What do you mean? Its early morning, I’m going to the hall for breakfast. Ryoma and Hinoka are probably there already. Aren’t you going there too?” she asked and Corrin’s mind fizzled out a bit. She knew she had slept for some time but she was sure it had at least been three hours until sunrise. Was she in there that long or was she just that tired when she woke up?

“Um of course! Yeah I was just leaving, shall we go together?” Corrin said quickly trying to convey a sense of normalcy. Thankfully being a little nervous wasn’t exactly abnormal for Corrin or more likely Sakura was just tired since she yawned and stretched rather cutely.

“Sure big sister…mm…” Sakura yawned and Corrin smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around her little sister to help guide her along. Except when she turned around she came face to face with a pair of ruby red eyes.

“Wah! Kamui!” Corrin gasped as she leapt back, pulling a startled Sakura with her.

Her twin and his wife were both standing there, fully dressed and clean like they weren’t just having raunchy sex a few minutes ago. Their arms were intertwined as they usually were and that was the only sign of open affection they had. They were both clearly amused since they both laughed at Corrin and Sakura’s movements.

“Don’t make it so easy then,” Kamui said smugly and Corrin huffed in annoyance. How could someone so easy to spot be so quiet?

“We were just coming to check on you but apparently we’re here to go off to breakfast together instead,” Azura said gently and Corrin shuddered inwardly since she was reminded that she was talking rather lewdly and loudly before and now she couldn’t not think about it.

“It seems Sakura beat us here though,” Kamui said as he turned towards the youngest member of their little family.

“It was on the way and my room is the closet one,” Sakura said bashfully.

“Hm I am a little surprised that you are up and about already though, you’re usually asleep at this point. Plus you seem remarkably awake,” Kamui commented as he turned back to his twin. Corrin chuckled hollowly as she played with her hair absentmindedly.

“Yeah…well I had some trouble sleeping and I guess I happened to wake up around breakfast time,” that was not exactly a lie. She did have trouble sleeping just not for the usual reasons and she certainly had not stayed awake for a normal reason either. Surprisingly she actually didn’t feel that tired though, she actually felt rather energetic and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

“I see,” Kamui apparently wasn’t fooled, actually none of them were but thankfully they didn’t press her.

“Well let’s go get breakfast then. The others are probably there already,” Kamui sighed as he and Azura turned away and Corrin sighed in relief as she and Sakura followed after them. Corrin found her eyes wandering over her twin and his wife but she quickly averted her eyes towards her little sister who seemed rather sleepy still but Corrin noticed that she seemed to be limping a little. Except when she looked closer it was gone. Corrin waved it off as her mind playing tricks on her, the lack of sleep probably was just getting to her.

Still though, her eyes ended up going back towards the couple in front of her. She was going to have trouble looking at them the same again. Hopefully she would be able to forget what she saw…it was just a one off thing after all. As stress relieving, as that was it was still wrong, besides its not like she would ever come across them like that again right..?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone well I hope you enjoyed that. This is going to be left as incomplete for now as I have more chapters in mind but its a fun project more than a true serious story though I'm sure most of you get that.
> 
> I will make more as time goes on but I can't promise any timely updates. On that note if you guys have pairings you want to see in future chapters feel free to leave it in a comment or message to me. Though keep in mind when a pairing is made its more or less final so I won't be able to change it later on.


End file.
